bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Leprechauner Brothers
Event Description "Frothy ale fills the mugs and a medly of jolly Irish folk songs rise up in the air - the holiday is approaching fast. But what's that! The hustle and bustle has attracted the attention of the incredibly wealthy O'Leprechauner brothers: Alistair, Garreth, and Liam. Challenge the brothers to a friendly duel by wagering a barrel of premium ale against their riches. Your citizens will gladly share the weapons for the battle that they have." This Boss Fight has been seen on the following dates: * March 19 - 27, 2016 Resources Needed to Participate Hic! D'you know? T' leprechauns are here. Lil' buggers have 'nough gold to buy boatloads o' beer. I can't hardly drink no more so I can share some wi' ya. If yer up to challengin' 'em, of course! Three Barrels of ale are needed to join, and resources to be used during the battle can be acquired before or during the battle. Resources can be collected from citizens walking around your city. It takes 5 to collect from one citizen, which produces one Barrel, and one weapon. The most common items that can be collected in this way are the Teak Pipe, Magic Harp, and Tripping Stick. The more powerful items are possible, but rare. The Boss Fight "Nothing attracts a leprechaun's attention like a barrel of full-bodied ale. Challenge them to a duel by wagering this barrel!" 9,000 points of damage must be inflicted by your team in 6 hours. Up to five team members may join each fight. After a weapon is used, the O'Leprechauner Brothers will sometimes "trash talk" ... speech balloons like this one will pop up with phrases in them. These balloons only appear for a few seconds. Victory "Yay! The leprechauns have been defeated! In recognition of your strength they will be giving you barrels of treasure as tribute for a short while! Tap on the barrel icon to see your reward up close." Defeat "Unfortunately, the leprechauns got the better of you. Chin up! Next time you'll surely win." Rewards Rewards shown below are totals. The rewards are split between the winning team members based on the percentage of points contributed to the rescue. * 250 * 40,000 * 1,400 In addition to a proportional share of the basic rewards, members of the team receive additional rewards, depending on their rank within the team. * Top contributor: Receives one "Barrel of Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 2 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Barrel of Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 1 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Barrel of Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 50 m. * Remaining team members: one "Barrel of Treasure" gift Barrel of Treasure "You have defeated the leprechauns! Now these treasures belong to you" "Barrel of Treasure" may contain: * E-Module of Sly Leprechaun * R-Module of Sly Leprechaun * R-Module of Wealth * R-Module of Luck * M-Module of Happiness * Recipe: M-Module of Bargain * Recipe: M-Module of Energy * Recipe: M-Module of Happiness * Geologic reconnaissance * Free Box * Big Hammer * Gold Coin * Silver Coin * Copper Coin * Elite Ruby * Crash Effort * Mr. Boar, Economist (-15%) * Discount Card (-5%) * Tool Case * Tool Box - 2 * Time certificate for 20 mins (4) * Lense Fragment * Residence Permit +200 * Residence Permit +50 - 3 * Cheap Land (-25%) * Great Luck Bonus * Standart Luck Bonus * Master Class Bonus * Advertising Campaign Bonus * Concert by Request Bonus * Bronze Gear Wheel * Lense * Tax Inspection - 5 * Blowtorch * Industrial Glue * Bronze Gear Wheel Fragment - 3 * 500 * 15 * Residence Permit +500 * Pump Competition "Competition text goes here!" Earning Points Use weapons: * Teak Pipe (1 point) * Magic Harp (2 points) * Tripping Stick (3 points) * Musket of Fortune (5 points) * Clover Cannon (7 points) * Horseshoe-Thrower (10 points) Defeat Leprechauns! (50 points) Points calculations: "When you fight together with your corporation members, you get much more event points while the corporation you belong to, increases its reputation." * 2 corporation members: x 1.2 event points, x 1.2 corporation reputation * 3 corporation members: x 1.4 event points, x 1.4 corporation reputation * 4 corporation members: x 1.7 event points, x 1.7 corporation reputation * 5 corporation members: x 2 event points, x 2 corporation reputation Rewards * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case case may contain: ** E-Module of Wealth ** E-Module of Luck ** E-Module Amplifier ** 30 day Active VIP certificate ** Certificate for 5000 Corporation points * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case * Top 100 players receive: Pink Case * Top 250 players receive: Red Case Cases may contain modules, certificates, or other useful Resources. section needs to be filled in. Sample Boss Fight Category:Boss Fight Category:Event